With the elimination of ashtrays from a large percentage of restaurant table tops, there is a newly created need for a receptacle for such things as chewing gum, sugar packets and straw wrappers. For chewing gum in particular, the inadequacy of ashtrays as a receptacle is illustrated by the presence of gum stuck to the underside of restaurant tables everywhere. Ideally, such a receptacle would be aesthetically pleasing, have a substantially enclosed waste cavity, and occupy no more space than an ashtray.
Foldable articles made of paper board or other foldable material are used as advertising displays for table tops in restaurants. Such articles are typically folded to have a base and two display surfaces upon which an advertisement is printed. For example, the common "tent" table top display is formed of a single piece of card stock folded in 2half with the end of each half folded inward to form an interlocking base. The tent thus provides two generally vertically oriented display panels which carry a printed advertisement. Though three dimensional, such tents have only two display surfaces and do not serve as waste receptacles.